Writers Block
by Bradders11
Summary: A story following a young writer named Bella. Being the office reject she is suprised to find out she is the chaperone of the New York New's directors nephew. Little does she know what he has in store for her.
1. Chapter 1  Christmas Spirit

**Writers Block - Chapter One**

If I am completely honest! I would rather be at home watching late night television! Even the ones where you have to call up to answer a silly question, it cost a

fortune, and you never get through! Even so, I would rather be at home watching that garbage! Stood here in my $4 grey pinstriped trousers, and green shirt

that was a hand me down from my Mom! stirring my vodka and tonic, looking into the tiny whirlpool i created, hoping to be sucked in, in and away from this

nightmare!

I mean, I know I'm considered the grump, the outsider, the unsocialite! But I'm ok with that! That's why I'm never invited to the office Christmas party. I was cool with that arrangement, well...not an arrangement as such, kind of an agreement that wasn't bound. Basically, the pretty office dolls and their rich Gucci wearing boyfriend's and manager's don't like me, and quite frankly, I don't like them either. Yep..i'm more of the go to work, produce an amazing editorial (if I do say so myself) and go home!

Ahhhh Home. Shit! Why did in have to think about home! What if I slip out the back door? I don't think I would be missed! They wouldn't even know I was gone! I mean, the office BITCH, she really is a complete BITCH, long legs, long flowing golden blonde locks, amazing hazel eyes...Damn it! BITCH, BITCH, BITCH! Where was I? Ah...Rosalie Duvall! Yes well, she's too busy brown nosing Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen is New York News' heir to the throne, he is pretty hot thought I must admit! Basically he's the apple of his daddy's eye! His "daddy" being my boss, so I really

should be licking ass, but what the hell, his dad loves my material, even without me shoving my tits in his face.

SHIT! Here comes Carlisle Cullen..AKA New York News "daddy"! He has such a presence, with this short greying, balding hairline, his short stumpy build in his

immaculate Mark Jacobs attire! Coming RIGHT my way...shit, shit, SHIT!

"Now then Isabelle!"

"Erm Mr Cullen, its Isabella, but i prefer to be calle.."

"Have a drink!" The TWAT interrupted! Shoving a glass of pink champagne in my face...SO RUDE!

"No Thank you, I really should be shooting off"

_Just grab the champagne Bella!_

"NONSENSE, business is business, i have a proposal for you!"

_Is he for fucking-real! Its 10.30 on a Saturday night, at the office Christmas party, i don't want to be here as it is, never mind listen to his bullshit_

_about yet another article on teenage pregnancy or safe sex!_

_I mean, I'm 22, he seems to think I'm still 17 and I have experience in that area! Cheeky Twat! I'm still a virgin! Never mind been up the spout!_

"That sounds great Mr Cullen, but I really should be heading off. Monday?" ... Please say yes, please say yes!

"Certainly NOT"

_Thought so! WANKER!_

But me being me, I'll display that fake smile I'm so perfect at showing, and nod my head to say "yes sir, no sir, anything you desire

Sir.

he continued...

"My nephew is coming to town! He needs showing round the premises first thing Monday morning! I did think of giving the pleasure of so to Miss Duvall, but her and my Handsome Boy seem to be getting on rather well. wouldn't want my unnecessary nephew take away his thunder!"

_Did he just say unnecessary? His Nephew? Unnecessary? Well that's rather shitty! I'll be sure to mention that to his nephew first thing Monday morning! - OK maybe I won't!_

"Yes Mr Cullen, that's no problem whatsoever!" I lied!

"Right Swan! I will send him up to you 7.30 SHARP! 3rd Floor, Quiluetes block isn't it?"

_He's so patronising! 7.30? is he fucking joking? OK so he's not! Just Nod Bella! Smile Bella!_

"Not a problem Mr Cullen. Looking forward to it! His name?"

_Did I sound totally cheeky then? ooops_

"Its Edward, Edward Cullen, of course!"

I grit my teeth, display my all so famous fake smile. I'm trying to convince myself to at least look excited! I think I may have raised my eyebrows and created a sparkle in my big brown eyes, maybe that was good enough!

"Right, back to the party! As you said you were leaving Isabelle, Goodbye!"

And with that he was gone! out of here! So he DID acknowledge the fact I wanted to go home when I said I did! but NO, he has to throw his weight around!

Pisses me off! OK I really should calm down now, he is the boss after all!

Great, no ones looking. And with that i made my quick exit... How I really, REALLY enjoyed the Christmas party!

*I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they are solely owned by Stephenie Meyer. Please let me know what you think guys, this is my first story so be nice . Thankyou Heather*


	2. Chapter 2  Unfortunate Events

**Writers Block - Chapter two **

It's dark, I'm afraid! I'm running. I'm not sure what from. I can feel the moisture in the cold air hitting my face, the wind whistling through the trees. I can hear footsteps, they're not the sound coming from my feet! I look down, I'm floating, my feet aren't touching the floor! They're somebody else's feet, barefoot! I'm being held! Someone or something is running, running wild through the woods, carrying me! Dare I look? I slowly turn my head to see who or

what is holding me, and where is it taking me...

_**GOOOOOOD MORNING NEW YORK! IT'S 6.30AM, MY NAME IS NIGEL FAYERS AND I'M WAKING YOU UP WITH THE FANTASTIC ROD STEWART'S MAGGIE MAY...**_

"Fuck!" I smash my alarm clock onto the floor. It was a dream! That was weird! I never remember my dreams, and when i do it's something ridiculous like I'm travelling to England to meet the Queen so i can marry her Grandson William! This was completely on another level! Being chased through the woods? That's absurd!

After a quick cold shower I dress in my usual Black trousers from a garage sale and my new Lime shirt, which I must say is rather bright, but hey! it's Monday who doesn't need their morning brightening up! I whip my hair back in my usual loose Pony Tail and grab my briefcase!

The journey on the subway was awful, I thought with it being earlier than usual it wouldn't be busy, some fooling me! It was ridiculous! I grabbed a mocha latté

from Starbucks and walk the two blocks to the New York News empire!

For some strange reason I'm feeling nervous about this meet with Mr Cullen's Nephew! I'm not sure if it's because I don't know what he looks like, or if he's just as rude as the rest of the airheads who work here. Not that, that's ever bothered me before! Chill Bella, Chill! It must be the dream I had! It's made me feel uneasy after i was kidnapped by some barefoot, Bigfoot in my dream! I wasn't even sure if it was male or female, human or monster! Well, whatever it was I need to forget it, maybe I'll try not having pop tarts before I go to bed next time!

The lobby looks like it's been open a while, yet Alfie the Office security doesn't look like he's been on planet earth for at least 30 years! Wearing clothes that I must say are more ridiculous than mine, a comb-over hair style and glasses that could give Penny's Jam shop a run for their money!

"Morning Miss Swan!"

_I shouldn't be rude really, he's always so nice to me!_

"Good morning Alfie" I smiled. I smiled! I was feeling rather peculiar this morning, and now I'm smiling at door staff, at 7.15am? DEFINITELY laying off of pop tarts!

"There is a young gentleman waiting in your office Miss Swan" he gave me an unusual look. A look my Gran would give me when she would give me the wink, wink, nudge, nudge as a teenager. when she's asking if I fancied a boy? It must be old people!

"SHIT!" I was meant to show Edward round, now I'm in the dogs house!

_Did I really say that out loud?_

"Have a good day Miss Swan!" He looked surprisingly pleased at my outburst.

I literally ran to the lift...pressing floor 3, floor3...floor 3! "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Isabelle Swan...Not LATE are we?"

I'd recognise that bitchy chuckle anywhere! _Keep it cool Bells, Keep it cool!_

"Oh, Morning Rosalie! Your early!" Stating the obvious, she's NEVER early! CLEARLY she's got wind that there's a young gentleman joining the force and Rosalie

being the SLUT she is, has to turn up and try worm her long, Gorgeous, shiny, silky ... STOP IT!

"Well, you know, i do like to make a good impression with the newbies!" she let out a little giggle.

C_hoke on your giggle. go on, choke! BEHAVE!_

"I'm sure!" I muttered under my breath. PING! the lift was here, thank god!

Luckily, she worked on the ground floor so I didn't have to go through the torture of sharing a lift with her oh so pretty face!

I look in the lift mirror. I look...Plain! Plain and old! Not my Face is old, my clothes are though! What is happening to me! PING The lift stops on the second floor - the canteen!

The door opens but I'm still looking down at my flat, brown, PLAIN shoes. I could do with a style makeover! Its never bothered me before so why now! I sigh!

"UP or DOWN?" I hear this English accent. An abrupt, RUDE, English accent.

"Up please, third floor!" I try to smile, seems this facade I seem to be displaying this morning has just been flooded out, by this rude voice!

I don't look up the whole lift journey, why would I want to even look at someone who presents such a negative aura? As I'm stepping out of the lift I hear this guy laughing!

"Nice Shoes!" He says in the most sarcastic way I've ever heard!

_Don't lower yourself Bella, it's early in the morning, your vulnerable! don't do it Bella, DONT DO IT BELLA!_

And with that, without turning my head I raise my right arm, and raise my hand over my shoulder, with my middle finger for the rude Englishman, and mutter "fuck you!" under my breath.

I seem quite pleased at myself with my reaction! chuckling away at my self walking down the corridor I hear it...

"AH, Swan! It seems you've met my Nephew Edward! All the way From Lovely London!"

I turn to face my boss. My Jaw hit the floor...

*Did he just say, all the way from London?*

SHIT...


	3. Chapter 3 Resisting Temptation

**Writers Block - Chapter 3**

I turn, slowly to face Carlisle Cullen. Mr Cullen who pays my wages, who my life, my apartment, my bank balance, my bills and ME rely on. I hope to god he didn't just see or hear what's just happened! Oh shit, I really am in for it now...

"Swan? Wake up woman! I can't be having you sleepwalking around the building this morning, Edward here needs to see the place!

I daren't turn to face the rude Londoner! This had to be the most awkward moment of my life! Even after the time my jeans tore at my 16th Birthday party and the school hottie James Laurent was there to see my Captain Pugwash smalls! I keep eye contact with Mr Cullen, not turning to face his nephew at all.

_shit, please don't mention my outburst. Please, please, please!_

"Isabelle, meet Edward. Edward this is Swan. She's one of NYN's younger writers. She'll be showing you around today"

And with that, with a widespread, guilty smile I turn to Mr Cullen's right, where this Rude character stands. Oh my GOSH! slowly scanning my way up this figure from the shine of his Gucci shoes, up his black trousers, to his blue pinstriped shirt, tight over this ripped chest, huge biceps! I reach this face. This rude person is the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on! He is, BEAUTIFUL! Honey coloured hair with matching hazel eyes, Beautiful long lashes and a

pearly white smile to match. He was PERFECT! I had honestly never seen a sight quite like this!

He was looking back at me with a sly grin, even the awkward face he was giving me couldn't put me off of him. He was like something sent from above!

"Good Morning Edward, Very nice to meet you. I'm ISABELLA Swan, but you can call me Bella" Stressing my name, seen as after three years Carlisle Cullen is

incapable of calling me by my actual name!

_I hope to god he keeps schtum about the lift incident!_

"We've already met Uncle. Miss Swan here has made...hmmm, QUITE an impression!"

_Thought not! Bastard!_

Even if he was about to practically get me fired, I couldn't help but smile at him. His accent, his smell, he just drew me in! He was like something I had never experienced before!

_what do I say? shit I'm in for it!_

"oh..." is that all I could come out with?

"yes, Bella has been very HELPFUL this morning Carlisle. LOOK she even brought me a Starbucks!" he snatched the mocha latté from my hand.

_That's the least he could do to me, he's just saved my meat!_

"I do try to be helpful Mr Cullen" referring to Edward

_Don't push your luck Bella!_

"Please, Call me Edward" he had a false smile, all too familiar! just like mine! He was good at this! He had me shivering at this point. It wasn't too late to get me fired!

"RIGHT! That's that then! Meet me at my office Edward...shall we say...12.30?" Carlisle said.

"PERFECT" Edward nodded.

_Phew!_

And off he went. It was just me...me and this rude, obnoxious, gorgeous human being! It was the most awkward moment of my life! should I say sorry?

"well...that was QUITE an entrance Miss Swan! Not very ladylike though I must say! sticking your middle finger up at the company you work for's nephew! Smart Move!" He heckled.

He really wasn't going to make this easy for me! I could tell he was game playing!

"Well...Mr Edward Cullen, you gave me no choice! You were rather rude yourself" I said, with a cheeky grin

_Was I flirting? What was I playing at? Don't flirt Bella. What the fuck are you thinking?_

"I could always go and tell my uncle, REALLY how polite you were just there? Wouldn't want that now would we? I saved your bacon and you know it! Now what I think is, you show me your office, mutter all the crap about how you love working here until 12.30 then I shall be on my way! Deal?"

I nodded. Shit he really was an obnoxious bastard!

"Not a problem Edward! Sorry for the misunderstanding!" I was genuinely sorry! What the fuck was I playing at?

"Its Mr Cullen to you now! We're not necessarily on a first name basis. You did tell me to fuck myself. Wasn't it?"

_What a nob! an UNECCESARY nob!_

"Fine by me. Mr Cullen! Right this way!" I gestured my arm in direction to the way we were heading. I turned away with a look of relief on my face. Not the

best of meets I must say, but he did save my "bacon" as he says in his Gorgeous English accent!

Why couldn't I have just ignored his comment? There really was no need to act like that! Only I, Isabella Swan would make the mistake of making the hottest man on the planet hate me!

It felt like forever walking down the corridor to my little office! My office was usually my safe haven! Not today! I held the door open for this beautiful

creature. No Thank you or hint of forgiveness in his face. No friendly look. Nothing!

I closed the door behind me and walked over to sit at my desk. As I reached my chair to sit down i felt a hand brush past my bottom.

_Did he just grab my ass?_

"Excuse me?" I apologised! There was no way he would try hit on me after this mornings performance. I must of gotten too close when passing him.

_Was he anywhere near me though? I don't think he was!_

"That shirt does NOTHING for your figure swan! Those trousers do hug nicely around your pert bottom though i must say! I bet you wouldn't look bad with a bit of help!" he was looking at me differently than he had recently. He had a look I wouldn't expect! A look of...Lust!

"Erm..." speechless!

_Did he really just say what i think he did?_

He let out a roaring laugh.

"Speechless Miss Swan? Do you really think I'm such a dragon? You yanks seriously need to learn the English sense of humour! I'm pulling your leg!" he had such

a friendly face! Such a warm smile. That was enough to make the polar ice caps melt!

"Oh, I thought u hated me? I thought...You hate my shoes! I shouldn't dress the way I dress? I need Help?" I was getting quite angry now! How dare he walk in off of the sidewalk, someone i had never met before and give me tips on how i should and shouldn't dress! And touch my ass?

_What the hell does pulling your leg mean? Is that some kind of metaphoric phrase?_

"Don't be daft Swan! I was teasing! Although your bum is pretty tight!" He was...flirting with me!

"Oh, Thanks! Erm, so! Where were we? Oh yes, this is Quiluetes block. This area covers articles such as..." I changed the subject.

"Don't be such a bore Bella! I really don't want to talk work! I'm only here because I was bored of England. When you have a wealthy daft uncle in the states, who wouldn't pretend they're interested in working for him! I'm here for, lets say, a prolonged Holiday! I don't intend on being a pen pusher!" he interrupted.

_Holy shit! Why would you admit that?_

My mouth dropped open! I was literally gawping at this cheeky, rude, obnoxious, beautiful, gorgeous, handsome being! I inhaled his scent, his presence, his attitude into my system. He was phenomenal!

"I'm not sure I should comment on that Mr Cullen!" No way was i being roped into this! What if it was a game!

He walked towards me. So close i could feel his mint breath on my face, the menthol tang made my eyes slightly sensitive. He was so close I could see the hazel and brown tones in his eyes! He really was beautiful! He made me feel uneasy! Weak! I could of melted to the floor right there! He leant forward to whisper in my ear, I could feel his lips on the side of my cheek! Most would feel uncomfortable, I just wanted to turn my head and plant one right on him.

Right there and then. Feel his tongue wrap around mine.

_What's he going to do? Stay still! My breathing was deep and loud. I'm surprised Victoria in the next office couldn't hear my heart pounding through my chest_.

"Call me Edward" He whispered in my ear and planted a soft, delicate kiss on my neck...

_Fuck me! This was AMAZING! Where was this going?_

I didn't care, this guy was caressing my neck with his lips...


	4. Chapter 4 Deep Water

**Writers Block - Chapter 4**

I Cannot believe it! I cannot actually believe what happened this morning! He was so close to me, I had the opportunity to just kiss him, right there! Why didn't I? How is it possible to meet someone for the first time and go from hating them to wanting to rip their clothes off?

Was I dreaming? I mean, one minute I'm being carried through the woods, and I woke up, am I about to wake up after the most perfect looking creature kissed me! Kissed ME! I, Isabella Swan was caressed by Edward Cullen.

Why did he walk away? Why didn't he kiss me on the lips?

_Stop it Bella, it's part of him game plan! He wants you to want him! But you've only just met him!_

He basically kissed me on my neck, and hovered there for what felt like forever. Then pinched my chin and gave me the most adorable smile, turned around and left! It wasn't even 12.30! It was 8.30! That's not fair!

_Maybe I should got to Carlisle Cullen and mention Edward has gone AWOL? Actually that's a stupid idea!_

I didn't go looking for Edward after he left. If he want's to wander round he can. Maybe Rosalie "I'm a slut" Duvall has gotten her nails into him by now! Why was I angry? I've never felt this way before. I feel used, hurt and abandoned! How is it acceptable to lead someone on and then leave? Is this what all guys do or just the Cullens? I'm sure there was truth in the rumours that Jessica the mail girl was sleeping with Emmett and Carlisle found out and paid her off to leave well alone! Maybe Edward has been warned to stay away from any girls in the office! Surely I'm an exception. No one in this building, not even Alfie the security guard has looked at me with a flirtatious eye! But Edward did, that's not something I will forget easily!

The door creeps open! Its Rosalie! What the fuck does she want? She never comes up to my block, let alone my office.

"Bella, good morning!" grinned the bitch.

"Rosalie! To what do I owe this pleasure?" I said unenthusiastically.

"Well….I've just bumped into Carlisle Cullen. He mentioned you were chaperoning Edward Cullen. Where is he? I thought I would formally introduce myself!" She let out a pathetic giggle.

"yeah, I was showing him round earlier, then he left!" He gritted my teeth.

_She's got a sly grin! She's up to something!_

She let out a loud shriek. "Don't worry I will be bumping into him, I've heard he's handsome! Ideally he will want the company of a beautiful girl such as myself, so I thought I'd make you a proposition! You let Carlisle believe your showing Edward the ropes, but I will instead! We'll keep it quiet, you can carry on with your head in your books and research and I can put my beauty to good use! Deal?"

_No fucking deal! What does she think this is? Mention Emmett, MENTION EMMETT!_

"What about Emmett? I thought you too were hitting things off. I'm ok showing him round, But thanks for the offer!" I was really, really trying to keep my cool with her.

"Listen Bella, You just keep yourself to yourself! And keep your nose out of me and Emmett! I am showing Edward round, there's is no competition! He will see I am marvellously beautiful and voila he will realise I look better walking besides him than plain Jane. Comprendez? Good Day Bella!"

And she walked out! Stormed out! What is she trying to do? I could feel my blood boil, the hairs on my arms standing on end. I've never felt the need to protect someone before, I'd never felt jealousy before. Until now!

All that afternoon I kept myself to myself. I was well and truly fed up. I just got my drafts in, locked up and headed home.

I'd not bumped back into Edward but I thought of him all day. Even when I got back to my flat, he was on my mind. I was addicted to Edward Cullen.

I opened my fridge, cheese, milk, tuna. I sighed. "for fuck sake" looked like a takeout. I never seemed to have time lately to go shopping.

I really was plain Jane. I felt inadequate, like if I didn't go into work tomorrow I wouldn't be missed. I was used to being me boring Bella. Bella who kept her mouth shut and got on with it. How is it, that in one morning I want to transform myself. I want to take my credit card and go shopping, to shop until I drop. Buy all the nice designer clothing. I hated shopping yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that! I've never liked shopping! Never!

I walked through to the lounge, the maid had been.

_Yes I have a maid. She cleans around for me. What? I don't have time. Yeah right, actually that and I'm lazy. Clumsy. I could burn a pan of hot water I'm that useless._

"Useless" I said out loud.

There were a couple of letters on the side. One printed in bold CONFIDENTIAL. I didn't have to open it. Credit card statement. The other was hand written. I started to rip open the seal when I realised it wasn't stamped, it was hand delivered. The letter was addressed:

ISABELLA SWAN

3A FORKES HOUSE

NEW YORK

I never receive letters other than bills. Unless its from Renee. Renee is my mom, she lives in Florida with my step dad Phil. He's some sort of sports hero out there.

I opened the letter. It was a blank postcard. This made no sense. I flipped it over, on the front was a picture of some shoes. This was weird. Why would someone send me a postcard, a blank postcard?

I threw the postcard onto the worktop. Someone was obviously having a prank. I don't have a pen pal. Maybe my mom thought the shoes were cute and she would send me the picture. I'll probably have a full mailbox on my telephone from her explaining what this is.

I walk over to the phone. 3 messages hmmmm.

First message:

"**Hi Bells its dad, just calling to see how you're doing. I've been fishing today, caught a beauty! You would have been proud! It's been quiet round here. Me and Billy decided …"**

Message deleted.

_I'll call him later!_

Next message.

"**Bella, this is your mother here. Why aren't you returning my phone calls? This New York lifestyle is going to your head. Your from out in the stix. Us folk actually speak to one another. Helloooo. If you're ignoring this I won't be happ…"**

Message deleted.

_I WILL seriously call her back later!_

Next Message.

"**Erm….ummm…Oh Bollocks!"**

End of messages.

_Wait! I didn't delete that one! _

That voice I would recognise anywhere. I had played it over and over in my head. It was an English accent. Edward. Edward Cullen!

"Redial! Fucking Redial!" I was shouting aloud at myself!

The caller withheld their number.

_Of course they did! Just my fucking luck!_

This was getting weird. Why was he calling me? In fact scrap that. How is he calling me? How has Edward Cullen gotten my number? The postcard! He commented on how "nice" my shoes were this morning! The post card had shoes on! Makes perfect sense! But why?

I walked through to the bathroom and started to run a bath. I was so tired. All these emotions had exhausted me today! I felt sick. Sick to go to work tomorrow! Sick at what might happen. Sick at seeing Rosalie's face! She'll have some big grin when she see's me and its her and her long legs leading him down the corridor!

I slipped out of my black trousers and lime green shirt! The shirt didn't seem to go down well. I overheard the mail boys laughing "have you seen the dudette who looks like a pop ice?" I gathered that was about me. Well it's the bin for that one!

I dipped my toe into the warm water, and slowly lowered myself in! I exhaled a sigh of relief. Relief to be home. My safe haven! I closed my eyes and tried to phase into some sort of meditating state. I'd heard it was good to collect your thoughts and then release the bad ones! Or something I read in a crappy article in a country magazine.

_And no. I didn't write that one!_

I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness, the water was so warm against my skin, I could almost hear my muscles thanking me!

I opened my eyes.

JESUS!

And right there before my eyes was an angel. An angel from above. Smiling at me. Smiling at Isabella swan. A naked Isabella swan. I was dreaming.

"You really should lock your door Bella!" the angel spoke.

_I'm not dreaming._

I was speechless. There standing in front of my was Edward Cullen. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't jump out and throw my clothes on. I was frozen. All I managed to come out with was….

"I'm useless!"

My jaw had hit the floor. He just stood there gazing at me…..that pearly white smile.

"Yes you are Bella, Yes you are!" he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5 Hunger strikes

**Writers Block - Chapter 5**

All I could do was stare at this gorgeous creature. I had so many things I needed to say. Why was he here? How did he find out where I lived?

_Why is he staring at me in my bath when I'm butt naked?_

"Could you turn around please! What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Bella for the last minute or so, you've just sat there under your bubbles with your jaw sat on your chest! I can't see a thing! I'll leave your robe here. I'll be in your lounge" he chuckled, and walked out.

_Oh yeah, maybe it wasn't so bad. I did have bubbles in my bath, he couldn't see a thing! Still! What the fuck was my boss's nephew doing in my bathroom. Letting himself into my flat?_

"Your welcome!" He called sarcastically from the lounge.

_Shit! SHIT! I look like SHIT! I feel like SHIT! Shit, shit, SHIT! What was he doing here? I was in the bath. He could've jumped right in with me! Now THAT would have been good. Maybe he's here to say he doesn't need me to look after him now. Maybe he's here to say he's getting married to slutty Rosalie. Oh get a GRIP bells. You've only just met the guy!_

I walked into the lounge and saw the vision. A vision I was playing over in my head all day. Edward Cullen sat, relaxing on my couch, resting his shiny shoes on my coffee table. ON MY COFFEE TABLE!

"Ahem…Can you put your feet down please? Thank you!"

_Wow that little smile he gives me. Makes me go weak at the knees!_

"Ooops sorry! Where are my manners! Hi there, my name is Edward Cullen. I am a new employee of New York News. I was given a chaperone today. Her name u ask? Isabella Swan. Although she likes to be called Bella. Which I find rather sexy! Well…she deserted me today! Told some office bimbo she didn't have time to "look after me" so I was left with this girl who only see's herself in the world! She was horrid by the way Bella! What the Fuck?"

_What did he just say? Office Bimbo?_

"Wait! What? You left my office and never came back. I'm not the dog squad I wasn't going to come looking for you. But If I'm completely honest with you and myself I missed you!"

_I didn't just say that! Tell me I just didn't say that!_

He let out a little chuckle. As if he was almost pleased with himself!

"you left me Bella with the most annoying, self-loving trollop I've ever met! Emmett has already told me she is utter filth! How many people in the office has she had "relations" with? She seems to think if she shags the boss's family members she'll get somewhere in life! How ridiculous!" he seemed angry!

_Wow, this guy is the only guy I know that isn't interested in Rosalie "Get a lot of me I'm a slag" Duvall! Ha ha ha Amazing!_

"Rosalie? She came into my office not long after you left and…"

"Bella! I didn't leave, I went to get us coffee. I think it was only fair I bought you one back after I kind of stole yours!" He chuckled.

"Oh! Ok. But Rosalie came into my office and said she would be taking you from now on! She kind of threatened me to be honest! So I went about my day as normal, came home, attempted to have a bath. And here you are ?" I said confused

"Ok so my take of events! Rosie or whatever she calls herself caught me in the reception on the way in.."

_I love the English! He just said reception! _

"…she just mentioned you had a lot to get on with and Carlisle never gives you the time of day to breathe so she would help me "get to grips" with the building and people. Which in my vocabulary means lets find a stationary cupboard and fuck! No thanks!" He spat.

_Why was he so angry! _

"I'm sorry! It wasn't like that at all. I wanted to show you round! I wanted you to be with me. I thought as soon as you saw Slutty Duvall, you wouldn't be interested. And after you kissed me, I melted. It was the most amazing thing ever! I come home just now and you're here. And….and….Whats that smell?" It smelt tangy, like tomatoes.

He let out a loud laugh. "Firstly Slutty Duvall? That's hilarious! And secondly, I am interested! You're different to girls I am attracted to but there is some kind of innocence to you. It draws me in! Are you hungry?"

_Hungry? I would be happy never eating again if he sat there in my apartment, forever! Technically he wouldn't want me when I'm a bag of bones or dead! Don't be so ridiculous bells!_

"ummm..Yeah, I have no food in!" I sighed, I was embarrassed.

"That's that then! I've brought spaghetti bolognaise! It's my favourite!"

I didn't care why or how he was here! He was here. I couldn't believe it. This guy was in my kitchen. Using my stove, cooking me dinner, after kissing me this morning!

Dinner was Gorgeous! Not only is he beautiful he can cook!

"Thanks for dinner it was amazing!"

_Lets move to dessert! _

"My mother taught me how to cook. I never have the chance to cook. I'm always at meetings or it's a quick dinner for one. I can't remember the last time I had female company. I know we've only just met Bella but from the moment you told me to "fuck myself" I was hooked. I've never met someone who makes me want them more than I've ever wanted anything before. And I have everything I've ever wanted. At least I thought I had. There's something missing from my life and I wasn't sure what it was until I saw you this morning!…"

_I'm dreaming! I must be!_

He continued…

"I know this sounds ridiculous. But I feel like I know you. I want to know more of you!…."

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. His heavenly hands were running his fingers through my hair. Our lips massaged together in sync. He had his arms around me so tight I couldn't move. I didn't want to move! I could feel his tongue rotating around mine, as I run my fingers through his beautiful honey coloured hair! He had one hand cupping my cheek as he kissed my lips so soft. He slowly softened the grip, gliding his hand down my neck, cupping my breast. I could feel my breathing getting heavier. His kiss became more intense, he was gliding his hand round my back pulling me into him. Our bodies as one….

*Ring Ring….Hey this is Bella, leave me a message I'll get back to you when I can. Bye!*

"**Bells, its mom! Are you there? I know you've finished work by now! Bella? Bella? Isabella?…"**

Without releasing the grip of this sensual kiss from the most gorgeous human being I have ever met, I feel down the side of my couch and rip the telephone cord from the wall.

_NOT NOW MOM! _

I run my hands up Edwards chest, feeling at his buttons. Undoing the top two. Stopping at that as I didn't want him to think I was forcing myself onto him…

"you're so sexy Bella! I want you! I want all of you!" he whispered sexily into my ear.

"Take me Edward! I'm yours….." I whispered back as he began to slowly untie my robe…


	6. Chapter 6 Orgasm Degrees

**Writers Block - Chapter 6**

He lowered my robe so it fell off of my shoulders and down my back, revealing my upper half. He started to caress my breasts whilst he was passionately kissing my lips. I could get lost in this moment forever. I start to unbutton his shirt all the way to the bottom, revealing his ripped torso. I'd never seen something so beautiful in all my life. Edward slipped his arms from his shirt, then holding me close. Our bodies as one. Skin to skin. I felt so close to this human being, it felt so right.

_I wanted him. I wanted him on me. Inside of me!_

Edward lowered his mouth from mine as he started to nibble on my breast. He took my breast into his mouth, rolling his tongue around my nipple. Sliding his tongue from the crease between my breasts, up my sternum to meet my chin. Kissing me along the jaw line until he reached my ear. He began nibbling on my earlobe. Fireworks were exploding in my body. I felt every pore, every sensory nerve in my body pulsate. I gripped hold of Edwards back tight as he scattered kisses along my neck and back to my lips, whilst he was gripping hard at my breasts.

I stroked his back, bringing my hands back around to his torso and down towards his groin area.

_I've never done this before, how do I undo his belt buckle. Rip if off? Oh fuck it, just go with it!_

"Edward! Edward? I've never done this before. I'm not sure I'm doing everything right." I admitted.

_God! Why couldn't I have just let him find that out for himself! I've heard it hurts real bad! I'm scared we will. I'm scared we won't. All I know is I want this moment forever!_

"Bella. I just want you. I want this if you do!" He immediately put me at ease.

And with that I smiled a gentle smile and kissed his soft lips. I felt comfortable. The kissing began to feel erotic. I wanted to rip his clothes from his body to reveal all he had. I lowered my hands and began to loosen the buckle of his belt. and unbuttoned his trousers, unzipping them slowly. All the while kissing him passionately. He laid me back onto my sofa. I noticed he was down to his boxer shorts, I could see the outline of his manhood. His body so ripped and toned. It sent shivers through my body just looking at him.

He laid on top of me. I could feel his manhood, hard and strong through his underwear. Through my robe. He slipped the robe from underneath me, revealing my naked body. He looked at me with soft eyes, giving me a smile that made my heart melt. Our eyes were just millimetres away from each others. He gave me a long look deep into my eyes, and whispered in my ear…

"you're better than you think. You amaze me in every way possible Bella. I don't want this to end. We will never get this first moment back. I want to make this amazing for you."

_Jesus Christ I only met this guy this morning, and I'm already giving myself to him. I wanted to be with him this way and every other way for as long as possible._

"I don't want this to end Edward. I wish we could be like this forever" I sighed.

"Don't think that way. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here until you tell me to go!" He reassured me.

I could feel he was holding his weight off of me, but lowering onto me so we were as close as possible. I kissed his neck and glided my tongue up towards his ear. I could hear his deep breathing in my ear. He started to grind his hips towards mine. I could feel his hard cock rubbing on me. I whispered in his ear..

"Take it all off. I want you!" I was begging for him to take me.

_This is fucking amazing! I want him NOW!_

His eyes never leaving mine he slipped them off, dropping them to the floor. He separated my legs and moved towards my vagina. I felt something soft and warm smothering my clitoris. He was nibbling on my clitoris and licking. This was ecstasy. I was embarrassed, I could feel myself become wet down below. I was worried what he would think of me.

"Oh Bella. I want you so bad!" he groaned.

I pulled him up to me. Digging my hands deep into the tissues of his back. I could feel his cock start to enter me. The pleasure took over the pain. My body began to shake with excitement, with fear, with love for this human being. He was so gentle with me, for a few seconds the sting had me gritting my teeth. I was trying to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want him to stop if he thought he was hurting me. He was fully, deeply inside of me.

"Are you ok darling?" he asked.

_He called me darling!_

I didn't answer I just nodded my head. Not moving my eye contact from his. He began to rock on top of me so his cock was grinding in and out of me. My heart was pounding through my chest, I found it impossible for him not to hear it. I was in a different world. I felt warm from head to toe. My vagina was pulsing with pleasure. I gripped my hands around his back as he held my face in his hands. Staring deep into my eyes, with the most loving smile I've ever seen.

I didn't want this moment to end.

His rhythm began to become deeper and slightly faster. The sting was gone. All I could feel was pleasure. I felt like all my organs were shaking with excitement. He was beginning to get faster. Panting in my ear, as I moaned back. I was trying to catch my breath. I was moaning out loud with pleasure. He was panting and groaning in my ear. We were both lost in a magical moment. I knew he felt the same. I know this sounds naïve but I could tell that he felt the same. I could see it in his eyes.

I pushed my bottom up with every thrust of his so I could feel him deep inside. I began to feel a tingling sensation, my whole body started to shake. I wasn't sure what was happening to me but I liked it.

"Come with me Bella!" he groaned.

_I'm not sure what the fuck he means but I'll go with it._

"I love you Edward!" I spoke. I didn't even think. The words just left my mouth without a second thought.

He had his arms tucked under mine, cupping round my shoulders, pulling me in with each thrust.

He was pushing harder and harder against me. The tingling sensation was becoming stronger and stronger. I was becoming louder and louder. Not able to control my voice as I was calling out in ecstasy. I could feel Edwards body starting to shake with mine. Every nerve in my body was hot and I could feel my skin becoming wet and my temperature hitting orgasm degrees!

_I think I know what he means when he says come with me. I'm going to!_

"Oh Edward! This is amazing!" I called out.

We were both panting and sweating with each thrust. I was panting louder and louder. Every part of my body began to shake. My toes curled at what I can only explain as fireworks going off inside of me. I cried out loud with pleasure as did Edward at the same time. We both shook together and within a second, our bodies were rigid. Both tense. Both letting out a cry. I could feel the warmth between my legs. His fluid entwined with mine. I started to relax and I felt the tingling sensation pass. Leaving me hot and sweaty.

We both just laid there for a moment. Not even speaking. He just rubbed his nose against mine and kissed me for what felt like hours. Holding his lips against mine. This felt special. This felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. This felt like Love.

He grabbed the snug fleece that I lay across my couch and wrapped it around us, cocooning us inside.

I lay there as my breath began to hit its normal pace. I was ecstatic with what had just happened to me.

Edward glared deep into my eyes and gave me that smile that makes me melt.

"I love you too Bella"

_I wanted to be in this moment forever…_


End file.
